1. Technical Field
The present application is directed to a system including a device for securing the states of electronic controls, such as the controls of an audio processing unit.
2. Related Art
Audio processors are used in a wide range of applications. The audio processors may include those used in studios as well as live performance venues. Pedal processors, such as bass guitar pedals, electric guitar pedals, acoustic guitar pedals, amplifier pedals, keyboard pedals, and other pedal processor types are used to control the audio characteristics of the audio ultimately produced by the respective instrument. Other audio processors include rack-mounted microphone/instrument preamplifiers, compressors, reverb processors, effects processors, and similar audio processor types.
Pedal processors may have controls that are manually adjustable to selected states to provide desired audio processing characteristics. A guitarist or other performer may have a particular set of adjustments to provide the desired characteristics. During a performance, however, the states of the controls may be upset through physical contact that may be ancillary to the performance. The states of the controls may also be disturbed during transportation of the pedal processor from one venue to another.
Rack-mounted processors may also have controls that are manually adjustable to selected states to provide desired audio processing characteristics. A studio and/or live mix engineer may have a particular set of control adjustments that are used to provide the desired audio characteristic. The engineer may find it difficult to maintain the control adjustments during the performance. The states of the controls may also be disturbed during transportation of the rack-mounted processors from one venue to another.